


oh la la, my american boy!

by popculturehes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, American Harry Styles, Ever Since New York, New York, Singer Harry Styles, based off songs, business man louis, carolina - Freeform, harry writing songs about louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehes/pseuds/popculturehes
Summary: louis finds his american boy during one trip to america.harry gets whipped over a boy who he met once.or where louis visits america for a week and somehow, harry gets in there and writes a song about him.





	oh la la, my american boy!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i heard this song and just had tooooo. the fic i was working on that got deleted was similar in ways so this is a bit different in storyline but still involves singer!harry. also this might be the cheesiest and softest shit out there,  
> also, im using harry's song in a way that are probably interpreted differently than most so don't freak out. it's for the storyline.

~~~~**_" singing, singing, singing,_ **

**_ooh la la, he breaks my heart,_ **

**_i know he thinks about her when he plays guitar._ **

**_and ooh la la, my american boy. "_ **

louis was finally going to america. him and his friends were finally graduating from uni and they wanted to escape for a week to a new country. through out their lives, they have visited most places in europe so it was finally time to branch out into the world of america. they had booked their tickets for the beginning of july because that seemed american enough to watch fireworks on whatever day they celebrate, honestly, the history wasn't that important. he had finally finished his business degree and he just wanted to _explore_. 

he finishes packing his suitcase and he sets his passport and other necessary papers on top of it. he meant to call his friends, niall and zayn, but he knows they'll be good on their own. louis just wants to leave but he still has an hour before he has to leave to pick them up. he checks his watch before plopping down on his bed, staring at the clock until its time to leave. 

 

once louis has picked up niall and zayn, they were headed off to the airport. niall is going off about how many girls he wants to pick up and zayn is responding by saying that he wants to find some agent so he can become a model but louis really can't wait to just be in new soil. they had a week in new york. he had packed all of these tourist books and guides, along with his nice camera and some of his nicest clothes. he knows they'll stand out like most tourists, but he just wants to have the full experience. 

they pull up to the airport and park louis' car, gathering their suitcases and baggage and heading into the large airport. it always seems to large and busy all the time but louis never really travels that much. he's gone to some neighboring countries and flew down to italy and greece, but never for more than a few hours on the plane. he's dreading the flight because he knows it will be long and he just hopes that whoever he's next to is nice. 

they get their boarding passes and go through check in and security. he notices that the airport is getting more busy and louis feels his stomach start to bubble up. big crowds aren't really his thing so being in the airport was kind of a step for him and his anxiety. he grabs his suitcase and starts walking towards the gate number. he had already told niall and zayn what he wanted from starbucks so that he could get out of the crowd. he gets to the gate and sits down in the corner chair, where there aren't a lot of people. he even got a flight late at night so that there wouldn't be a lot of people but there are more people who are getting off flights, then getting on them so his gate is clear for the most part, exception of a few people. 

he waits a few more minutes, sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and with his head on his knees. he takes a few deep breaths and lets the quiet of the gate take over. 

"tommo!" niall's louis voice disrupts his silence, "we've got the goods!" 

his laugh fills the empty space as they approach louis. he looks up and grabs the warm cup of tea. he takes a sip of it before resting it in a cup holder nearby, he looks over at niall and zayn who are already engaged in something else. niall and zayn are a lot closer than they are with louis but they are his best friends, so of course he would bring them with him but he is feeling left out at the moment. 

after an hour or so, boarding is finally called. the crowd at his gate had grown and they are currently waiting in line to board. he has his passport and boarding pass, hands slightly shaking because he doesn't want anything to go wrong. he wants to get on the plane and hopefully sleep the whole way there. once they scanned his ticket, he walks down the tunnel and onto the plane, looking around all the rows and seats to find his. the plane was structured weirdly so niall and zayn ended up next to each other but louis was next to a stranger. at the time of purchasing tickets, there was nobody sitting next to him so maybe it will stay that way.

louis puts his suitcase above in the compartment and he finally takes his seat. he takes off his backpack and sets it under the seat in front of him. he talks with niall and zayn until someone finally takes a seat down next to him. he's wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood up and with sunglasses on. seems weird for almost eleven pm in england. it wasn't sunny at all but who knows, maybe he's light sensitive or something. louis watches him get comfortable in the seat next to him and when he is finally settle, he slips off his sunglasses for a pair of regular glasses. the man has a familiar face but louis can't place it. 

"just going to stare at me the whole flight, mate?" his voice is deep, somewhat enchanting, and louis wants to hear him speak forever, even if it was in a sassy tone. 

"o-oh, i'm sorry, was just wondering why someone would be wearing sunglasses at this time of night, and on an airplane." louis' face is flushed and he can feel his anxiety rush over him, he really didn't mean to offend the man. 

"it was just a joke, don't worry about it. guess i'm used to it." 

"what is that suppose to mean?" louis is picking his nails, and he needs to stop before the skin breaks. 

"do you not kno-, hm, well, i guess not everyone does but i'm actually a performer so i usually have people staring at me on the streets or things like that. plane rides are always scary because who knows who i will end up with." 

"oh, i see, well, you do seem familiar but i can't seem to place where i've seen you." 

"i understand, well, instead of keeping you guessing, might as well introduce myself," he chuckles such a sweet laugh, flips down his hood, and extends his hand to louis, "i'm harry styles." 

"nice to meet you harry, i'm louis." he shakes his hand and oh, his hands are incredibly soft with guitar callused fingers. 

"louis, that's a nice name. it suits you." harry smiles and it's like all of louis' problems are gone now. the pearly whites and the deep, deep dimples absolutely send him. 

"you have a lovely name as well, just like the prince." 

"i suppose so, yeah." 

and somehow, over the next long, long hours, louis has a nice conversation with a stranger and doesn't have a panic attack. the next thing he knows, is that he is in america. 

* * *

louis parted ways with harry after they got off the plane, he should look him up later but it's sort of fun not knowing who he is, and just having a casual conversation with him. so, he grabs his luggage and follows niall and zayn out into the warm weather of new york. he read that the summer was going to be hot so he packed the right clothing but for right now, he wants to get to the hotel and sleep off the jet lag. niall and zayn look like zombies as well so they find a taxi and ask to get dropped off at their hotel. they drove off towards the hotel and out of the corner of his eye, louis could see a mob of flashing cameras around a familiar hooded figure.

"do you guys know a harry styles?" louis says, looking out the window until he can't see the mob anymore. 

"oh yea, the bloke from that one band? what was it, ni? one direction?" zayn responded. 

"yeah, he was in one direction. how come, lou? got a crush on a celebrity?" niall chuckled. 

louis ponders if he should tell them or not. his sisters loved one direction and would always play their music but he didn't really care to look into who was in the band. maybe it will be his secret for now. 

"oh, i was just wondering. think i might have spotted him at the airport. i remember seeing his face on posters in my sister's room." 

"funny, makes sense, he is an american singer." zayn responded again and then fell into another conversation with niall. 

louis doesn't remember hearing a strong american accent but maybe he was american. sounded british to him but that's for another time. louis just wants to sleep. 

 

 once they get to the hotel, louis immediately gets into his room and plops down onto the bed. he let zayn and niall share a room together since they're very loud and louis wanted a room all by himself. he let his suitcase sit by the door and the sound of laughter be muffled by the walls between the rooms. he closed his eyes trying to let the jet lag hit him so he could finally sleep by nothing came. he decided to grab his laptop and get it off his mind. 

louis gets up and walks over to his backpack, sliding out his laptop and walking back over to the bed. he lays down on his stomach and opens up the laptop, immediately typing in the name " _harry styles_ " into the search bar on google. headlines and articles pop up and fill his screen. lots of pictures and videos follow as he scrolls down the long search list. he didn't know that harry was that famous. he sees that one direction had broken up and harry is now a solo artist but hasn't really produced any music yet. apparently he has an album coming soon but it won't be for another year or so. louis next clicked on a video from an interview of him as solo artist. harry's voice fills his room with his dark and slow tone. he does sound american but something tells him that harry was british, or is british and has just lost his accent. louis finds that harry is so thoughtful but not a man of words, he stumbles a lot but is incredibly deep with his words. he also smiles a lot, louis has a thing for dimples, and he could swims for miles in harry's dimples. he clicks on another video of harry singing on a tv show, he is with the band he was in but louis just wants to hear harry sing. his voice is like an angel and it sounds like heaven, it's all louis wants to listen to. harry sings with such passion and love that he understands why harry is a performer, he's got the voice and drive for it, well from he has seen and heard. louis wishes he had more time to talk to harry. 

he doesn't notice that more than two hours have gone by and all he has done, instead of napping, is listen and watch videos of or about harry. he's completely enchanted by harry and wants to know him more. a knocks disrupts his thoughts and he quickly closes his computer and walks over to the door, opening it to find niall and zayn. 

"get some rest mate?" niall asked, they seemed like they had taken a nap. 

"yeah, just a little. do you guys want to go out to get dinner?" louis responds, running a hand through his hair, slightly hoping they'll say no so he could sleep. 

"actually, yeah, we found this retro pizza place that is a few blocks down and it seems like it would be a good place to eat at. you said new york pizza was on your list!" niall playfully nudges louis and smiles. 

"yeah, sure, let me get changed and i'll be out in a minute." he closes the door and opens his suitcase, pulling on clothes that are nicer than travelling clothes and then heads out of meet niall and zayn at the elevators. 

they get out of the hotel and find a taxi, the traffic is a lot heavier and the nightlife of new york is finally picking up. louis is so tired but everything around him is waking him up. the bright lights and noisy cars wake him up and light his eyes, he keeps looking out the window and everything amazes him. they had already booked their tours for the empire state building and the statue of liberty so he wasn't worried about getting to them but louis has always wanted to see a broadway play. he has always wanted to go into drama but he knew it would not pay well so he went into business. 

after the long taxi ride, they arrived at the restaurant. louis is the last to get out and he looks around him the second they get there. the place is huge and close to the nightlife of manhattan. he feels overwhelmed but all the lights and tall buildings captivate him for a few moments. he breaks out of his trance and follows niall and zayn into the restaurant. they walk inside and louis is fully engulfed with the best smelling pizza he has ever smelled. he looks around as they walk over to a table and looks at all the pizza that has been dished out. it looks delicious. 

they find a table in the upstairs area that has a great view of times square. it looks absolutely gorgeous at night and louis wishes he had enough energy to go out and enjoy their first night fully, but the only thing on his mind is the pizza. after quickly looking at the menu, they order their pizza and drinks, talking while they wait. louis keeps glancing out the large windows to watch all the different ads and billboards that light up times square. 

"lou, are you even listening?" niall spoke up and looked at louis. 

"oh yeah, i'm sorry. just the jet lag is hitting me hard now." 

"well, you might want to wake up. someone over in the corner of the room keeps eyeballing you, and i'm pretty sure the waiter is flirting with you." 

louis looks around the restaurant until he locks eyes with a familiar set of green eyes. he was already running in harry again? this state is huge and zayn found this place on google. louis looks away and chuckles a little, taking a sip of his drink. 

"probably no one, i didn't come here to find a guy." 

"yeah? what? worried about falling in love and having to leave him dramatically when we go back home?" niall jokes, smirking slightly. 

"sure, niall, just a tragic love story for me. i would love to find someone, but i don't know if it will happen today, lads." louis laughs along with them. 

"maybe we can visit a club while we are here, then you can make your decision." zayn smiles and then, their pizza arrives. 

they all dig into their pizza and the conversation falls. louis is too happy in the moment to remember that harry is burning holes into the back of his head. louis wants to talk to harry but he can't do it upfront because he doesn't want niall and zayn to notice. he's just confused on how he has run into the same person twice in the same day, especially a famous singer. louis finishes most of his food before getting up to go to the bathroom, hoping harry will get the hint and follow him. of course, he does. 

"how am i running into you again?" louis says the moment as he steps into the bathroom, turning to face harry, who absolutely dashing and dressed up for a night out. 

"i don't know, fate is a funny thing, huh?" harry smiles, leaning against the wall. "i'm not complaining, are you?" 

"you're quite bold, we've barely met." 

"well, i know your name is louis. is that enough to consider us friends?" 

"i defiantly think there should be more introduction to our so called, friendship, don't you think?" louis was shocked to how abrupt harry is and how bold he is. he doesn't understand harry's motivations at all. 

"let me steal you for a few minutes from your friends and we can do that properly. today or whenever." harry smiles widely. louis almost melts at the sight of his dimples. 

"yeah, i, i don't think so, harry. i'm only here for a week and this defiantly won't last. you're some world-class superstar, aren't you? i also can't tell if you are british or american."

"oh, so you looked me up. hopefully that didn't cloud your judgement." 

"who do you think i am?" louis laughs and shakes his head,"it didn't do any of that but should it?"

"this isn't fair, you know more about me then i know about you." harry pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, making the cutest moment for louis to witness. he really needs to leave before he ends up following harry home. 

"maybe you should do some research, i've got to go. maybe i'll run into you again." louis start walking towards the door and harry grabs his wrist gently.

"last name at least, give me something." 

"tomlinson. louis tomlinson. do you research and maybe i'll take you up on dinner." 

"but i didn-" 

"yeah you did." louis smirks and leaves the bathroom, leaving a baffled harry behind. 

when he comes back, niall and zayn give him a strange look and louis steals another slice of pizza. before they leave, they find out someone has already paid for their dinner and louis makes eye contact with harry one more time before he disappears. 

* * *

 after a long night, louis had successfully slept through his alarm, breakfast, and the knocking from niall and zayn. he eventually woke up around noon and almost freaked out. he realized he had wasted almost half of the day, and his time was limited. he quickly got out of bed and showered. once he got dressed, he walked to niall and zayn's room and knocked on the door. he got nothing in return from his knocking and decided to check his phone. he had a text waiting for him saying, " _ **sorry mate, you slept to long so we decided to go out. text us and we can meet up."**_

louis isn't surprised that he slept in late. he new the jet lag would be incredibly bad so he came to terms that most of the day would be to himself. he didn't mind it at all. he would just meet up with niall and zayn around dinner time again. it gives them the day by themselves to see what they want to see. and louis knows exactly where he is going. he decides then that he is going to spend some time in the museums around the area. the metropolitan art museum has been on his list for years and he finally has the time to go see it. he has a guilty pleasure for artwork and art museums, so he might as well see it all today. 

he takes the elevator down to the lobby and makes his way out of the hotel, there is a starbucks nearby so he stops by to grab himself a tea since he missed breakfast. he waits at the curb to haul a taxi, looking around at all of the people walking around him and the buildings towering above him. he feels totally encompassed and it's making him nervous since he is by himself but he wasn't going to let his anxiety ruin his day. he finally gets into a taxi and is off to the museum. 

he sips on his tea as he looks out the window of the taxi. he makes small talk with the cab driver, since the driver is very interested in louis' accent. he slowly zones outs of the conversation as they pull up to the museum. the building is gorgeous and the banners hanging in front capture his eye. their main exhibit is all focused on greek art. louis would die for greek art and greek plays, it's what made him fall in love with drama so much. this was everything he could dream for. he pays the driver and gets out, rushing to the entrance. 

once he pays for his ticket, he starts exploring the museum. he starts at the main floor and goes through the main greek and roman art. the statues of headless bodies or limbless figures look stunning in the large room, the sunlight casting the perfect shadow on the ground. it seems like he is almost there for an hour as he looks at all the statues that are placed in the room. he then makes his way to the center court which has a water fall and other forms of figures in the center. the big windows make the room appear larger and open, the figures almost seem natural among other people. 

after he gets a quick snack at the cafe, he makes his way upstairs to the main gallery of all the paintings. there are rooms within rooms and he gets absolutely lost in all of it. he stumbles into the room with lots of monet's artwork and he is stunned. he stands in front of the paintings and just stares at them, he gets lost in his thoughts and looks for what seems like ten minutes. 

"don't you have a new appreciation for art when it's right in front of you?" a voice pipes in, a figure moving to stand next to him. it makes louis jump. 

"harry, what the-, how-, i don't understand." louis is stumbling over his words the more he speaks, the seems out of control. 

"well, fate does funny things, doesn't it?" harry smiles, looking at louis and then at the painting. 

"you're being ridiculous," louis laughs, crossing his arms over his chest, "this is just the craziest sets of coincidences." 

"if that's what you want to believe, love." harry takes a step away to move to another painting. 

louis finds himself following harry throughout the museum, as if it was an instinct. he listens to harry talk about certain pieces of artwork and about different painters that are displayed. it surprises louis to a degree, he didn't know that harry would be so knowledgeable in art history. they work their way through the top floor and back down to the bottom, hitting the main exhibit of more famous greek art. louis doesn't realize that he had taken hold of harry's hand and he gasped slighty. 

"it's gorgeous." louis is overwhelmed with how it all looks, and he feels so content. 

"never seen greek work before, love?" harry asks, glancing down at louis' hand but not pulling away. neither did louis. 

"of course not, england doesn't have such things, well it might, i just don't get out much." 

"i'll have to take you to france on day, you'll die over all the artwork." 

"who said you were taking me anywhere?" louis smiles and drags harry through the exhibit. 

somewhere in going through the exhibit, they get lose in time. louis gets lost in harry's smile and talk about famous artwork. harry finds the warmth of louis' hand comforting and the laugh that he makes at harry's art puns is like heaven to his ears. he doesn't want to let louis go at all, but work calls for things. harry finally had a day off in new york and coming to the museum is something he does often, it's calming. he never knew that sharing it with someone was so comforting. he felt absolutely embraced by louis' presence and doesn't want him to leave. all good things must come to an end, right? 

 "oh shit, i've been here for like five hours, i forgot to text niall and zayn to meet up with them for dinner." louis finally releases his hand from harry and grabs his phone. he doesn't notice the slight reach that harry makes when he pulls away. 

"why don't you let them have a night out by themselves? i'll take you to this club. it's amazing, and it has great food." harry pleads, he really doesn't want louis to leave yet. 

louis stands there for a few moments and types somethings into his phone. harry patiently watches, playing with the rings on his fingers out of nervous habit. 

"alright, fine, they're okay with that. no funny business tonight, styles." louis smirks and slides his phone into his pocket. 

harry smiles wider than he has all day, taking a hold of louis' hand and dragging him out of the met. 

* * *

 

they plan on meeting at the club around six. it gave louis about an hour at the hotel to clean himself up, and harry was sending a car for him. it feels too much but harry insisted. louis hasn't been to a club in ages so hopefully he cleans up well. he brought nice clothes that were suppose to be for one of their broadway shows but washing machines are available at the hotel. he slips on his black skinny jeans and a black button up, he pushes his hair slightly up and to the side, not wanting to make it look like he tried too hard. he doesn't know what this relationship is between him and harry but he doesn't want to send the wrong message. he likes harry but after all, he is a popstar and could be leaving new york tomorrow, so he knows he can't get too attached. 

he gets a text from a random number that the car was here so he collected his phone and wallet, making his way down to the lobby and out to the car. he sees a black range rover sitting out in the front and there is someone standing besides it. they open the door and louis climbs in. he is met with a very smiley and slim-fitting harry. he is dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a black, sheer top that has roses sewn in the chest area. he can see glimpses of his tattoos and it takes his breath away. louis is fucked at this point. 

"i'm glad you're coming with me, it is going to be so much fun." he smiles and starts driving towards the club. louis hears harry humming along to the radio and louis just looks out the window, stealing a few glances at harry. harry's hand slowly makes it to his knee but he doens't push it away, even though he really should. 

"me too, i haven't been to a club in ages. one night stands became tiring." louis says casually, almost changing the mood in the car. 

"i hope you don't think that is what tonight it is, i just really want to hang out with you, in a place where we won't be seen too much and can enjoy drinks and food." harry is rambling. louis can tell he's nervous now. 

"no no no, i know that, i'm just saying that's why i haven't been to a club in a while." louis looks over at harry and pats his knee. "don't be so nervous, if anything, i should be." 

they arrive at the club a few minutes later. harry parks in a back lot and they make their way in. it has resemblance to a speakeasy. he leds him into the downstairs part of the club. the restaurant is upstairs and the club is downstairs. it's loud and dark, dancers stand above tables and the lights are flashing. louis's adrenaline goes up and he steps closer to harry. he grabs his hand and follows him over to a table in the corner. louis used to do this all the time, he should be fine right now. 

him and harry sit down at the table and harry orders them drinks. louis looks around the club, seeing some familiar famous faces. it's mainly a gay crowd and it seems like it's a place for people, and celebrities, to escape for a while. the music is pounding through louis' body and he moves his head to the beat a little. 

"do you like to dance, lou?" harry asks, handing louis his drink and then taking a sip of his. 

"actually, yeah i do. i wanted to go into drama. i love acting and dancing, but i went into business instead because of the pay." louis takes a sip of his drink and he can feel it burn all the way down. he hasn't gone out for drinks in a while. his job has been so crazy lately that there isn't enough time. it feels nice to be able to drink and not worry about how much he'll regret it tomorrow. 

"oh! you'd make a perfect actor. i could see it. why don't i get-" 

"let me stop you there, i'm not interested anymore. more of a hobby than anything now. i have a great job and i'm financially stable." just that sentence makes louis chug down the rest of his drink, asking for another. 

"you should do what you love, louis. desk jobs are boring." 

"well, not all of us are born with god-gifted talents like you, mr. rockstar." louis smirks and takes another drink from his new glass. 

they talk over drinks for the next hour and a half, enjoying a few appetizers that were brought from upstairs. louis is getting a buzz in him and he is boarding on drunk. it's not even halfway through the night but he wants more. he gets up and orders another drink, bringing it over to their table and sets it down. harry is taking to the waiter and louis is feeling a bit jealous. 

"harrryyy, let's go dance!" he offers his hand, interrupting their conversation. 

"oh-, okay, sure." harry accuses himself from the conversation and takes a hold of louis' hand, moving closer to whisper, "someone is jealous, already?" 

"shut up, styles, dance with me." he pulls out to the middle of the dance floor and takes a step closer to him, looking up at him as he starts to move his body to the rhythm. 

he notices that harry had unbuttoned a few buttons down since they have gotten there. it's incredibly hot and it's getting even hotter being this closer to harry. he feels so overwhelmed with all of their movements. it's been such a long time since louis has felt this type of way and he doesn't want it to end. he turns his back towards harry and pushes back against him, taking harry's hand and bringing it to touch his waist. he tilts his head back to look at harry who looks absolutely amazed with louis' boldness. louis smirks to himself and continues to dance with harry through the next few songs. 

louis brings harry back to the bar, grabbing two glasses of water for them. he drinks it quickly, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a napkin, slouching over the bar as he looks at harry. harry looks wrecked. his hair is messy, his shirt is nearly unbuttoned all the way, lips swollen and skin glimmering in the dark lights. louis forgot about who harry is to the public and he wishes he had done that earlier. he loves this wild side of harry who is free and giggly, but also incredibly seductive and charming. 

louis didn't plan on going home with harry, but what happens in new york stays in new york, right?

* * *

 louis wakes up early the next morning, cold and incredibly confused. he sits up to see a huge empty hotel room that has huge windows, casting in the sunrise. louis looks down at himself to find that he is very naked and slightly sore. he knows he came back with harry but he has no idea where harry in. he gets up and slips on his boxers from last night. as he wonders around the room until he gets to the living room area to find an extra set of clothes with a letter on top. 

" _duty calls; i was woken up very early and i had to leave. i usually don't do this type of things but management is a pain in my ass. you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. these clothes are for you and if they don't fit, go to my room. my apartment is always open for you and friends if you don't want to stay in the hotel. also, if you order anything, let them charge my card. least i could do._

_we'll meet again. i'm sure of it._

_h"_

the letter is all loopy and hard to read at first. harry must have been in a hurry  to get the letter written. he still hasn't given louis his number and he feels disappointed but it's just the nature of things. louis sets the letter down and picks up the clothes. the sweater harry has left is huge but it's so comfy, it also smells like him and he loves it. he slips on his jeans from last night and walks into the kitchen. he notices the lack of food but it makes sense, harry is in and out of this apartment. he texts niall and zayn to meet him at a diner for breakfast. they had all of their main tourist adventures today but all louis could think about is harry. 

 

"so, how was your night, lou? go shopping and buy the wrong size?" niall jokes, taking a bite of his pancakes. 

"oh, yeah," he blushes brightly and looks down at his outfit before taking another drink from his tea, "i had a good night last night, i'll say that." 

niall and zayn make a few hushed comments and chuckle, looking at louis. 

"well, we're glad you finally got some action. it's been long enough." zayn responds. 

"oh hush! things just turned out nicely." louis didn't want to get into it. he wanted to keep harry to himself. 

 "did you at least get a name and number? who was it, lou?" 

louis stays quiet for a few moments, contemplating if he should tell them the truth. they're his best friends and wouldn't judge him, right?

"louis! was it harry?" niall says, a little too loud for his liking. 

louis eyes widen and he immediately hides his face in his hands, trying to not burst from his cheeks getting so red. 

"i can't believe you slept with a rockstar, lou, that's great!" 

"oh hush, let it be. it's not that big of a deal. i led him into it. it was one of the best nights of my life but i don't know when i'll see him again."

"you really got it all, huh? i'm sure you'll run into him again, lou. don't worry about." 

so he doesn't, until a few months have gone by. 

* * *

**_five months later..._ **

louis was in this office when it happened.

after their lunch in new york, louis never saw or heard from harry again. it was hurtful but i guess he saw it coming. nothing good ever lasts and clearly everything was to stay in new york. louis saw that it wouldn't have worked out anyways, long distance and all of that. it was a one time thing but it was good while it lasted. he wished that harry would have left some sort of contact because all of his social media was on lock down and he wasn't able to message him. it stuck with louis and kept his heart heavy, even if he didn't notice it. 

the tv in the office was on, the today show playing in the background. he always just kept the channel going because it was the default and he didn't mind a bit of morning news. except, this morning was different. they had a musical guest, and that just so happens to be harry. louis looked up from his computer to see harry dressed head to toe in a hot pink suit and a black under shirt. he looked absolutely stunning. he cut his hair, louis mentally noted. he knew harry was in a movie but he couldn't bring himself to go see it. harry's album also comes out in a few months and he isn't sure if he will listen to it. 

harry took the stage, a huge guitar in hand, and fans surrounding him. the song kicks in and it's sounds like nothing louis had listened to before. he's listened to all the music harry produced with his old band, but nothing personal. 

**_ she's got a family in carolina, so far away but she says i remind her of home. feeling oh so far from home.  _ **

**_ she never saw herself as a west coaster, moved all the way cause her grandma told her, townes, better swim before you drown. _ **

louis didn't take his eyes off the screen, he was so captivated by this song. there is this feeling that louis can't pinpoint. 

**_ she's got a book for every situation, gets into parties without invitations, how could you ever turn her down? _ **

**_ there's not a drink that i think could sink her, how would i tell her she's all i think about? well, i guess she just found out.  _ **

for some weird reason, these lyrics so awfully familiar to him. like as if harry wrote some weird indirect song about louis but put him into the position of a girl. he knows that can't be it. i mean, harry literally called her out in the song. it can't be about him. 

**_ i met her once and wrote a song about her, i wanna scream, yeah, i wanna shout it out, and i hope she hears me now .  _ **

louis leans back into his seat, watching the last final moments of harry as he finishes out the song. he is completely captivated and engulfed by his performance. he really wishes that he had woken up before harry could leave. he wishes that that night had turned out in a positive way, but i guess this is how the world treats him now. the song completely ends and louis is left with all these lyrics in his head and a screen of ads. he wonders if harry will perform another song. it's like he is in some alternative universe where a rockstar is writing songs about him just because they talked twice and ended up sleeping together. seems logical, louis tells himself. 

after the ad break, the hosts announce that harry will be performing another song and louis just turns off his computer and moves to the couch, laying down and looking at the tv. he's so distracted now that there is no point in actually trying to work. harry has that affect on him, just distracting him from all the things he has to do and taking all of his attention and focusing it on him. 

**_ tell me something, tell me something, you don't know nothing, just pretend you do, i need something, tell me something new _ **

**_ choose your words, cause there's no antidote, for this curse, oh, what's it waiting for? must this hurt you just before you go? _ **

louis freezes up and closes his eyes as he listens to harry's voice. he feels every word go straight to his heart and bones. he thinks that he's going crazy because he believes that rockstar, harry styles, has written not only one, but two songs about louis and it performing them on live tv. he knows that harry has probably been with others after louis and that whatever they had, or didn't have, was just a one time situation. even if louis knew that's all it would be. 

**_ brooklyn saw me, empty at the news, there's no water inside this swimming pool, almost over, had enough from you _ **

**_ and i've been praying, i never did before, understand i'm talking to the walls, i've been praying, ever since new york.  _ **

louis doesn't stay to listen to the rest of the song. he gets up and grabs his keys, leaving his office and getting into his car. he drives all the way to the airport and buys himself a one way ticket to new york. he knows it will have been almost a day before he finally arrives there but he can't just let harry do this to him. he doesn't care if it's about him or not, but he has this gut feeling that harry did this on purpose. he knew louis would see him on television and want to watch. he sends a few text messages while he orders himself some food and a drink to take with him. he knows that this is a bad idea and might not work out, but he has to try at least. 

 

after the long plane ride, the messages from niall and zayn that told him it's a bad idea were left unread as he tries to remember where harry's apartment was. harry told him that it's always open to him so he's finally taking up that offer. he just has to know. he climbs into a taxi and tells him the general direction of where it was. he keeps a look out for any familiar buildings. he sees the same bar and he tries to dig down into the back of his brain to remember where they went after the bar. it was in walking distance. he sees a familiar door, from which he exited that day. he yells at the driver to pull over and is out of the car before it even stops. he walks up to the door and knocks on it loudly. he's playing with his watch, knowing that he is defiantly overdressed for this occasion. he's in the same dove gray suit that he always wears to work, his hair slightly messy from the plane ride and from sleeping, and he looks absolutely exhausted. he just stares at the door, hoping that if he stares long enough, it will burst into flames and open. but it doesn't ever happen. 

he looks down at his phone, sighing out to see that he has waited almost ten minutes, after such a long plane ride, to get nothing. he doesn't know if harry is even in new york anymore. he could be gone. maybe he is, maybe he knew that louis would waste all this money to come get an empty answer. he knows that this was a mistake. he starts walking down the street, going towards the bar that harry and him went to, hoping that it's early enough to go in and get a drink. 

"louis?" a deep, extremely tired voice, speaks from behind him. 

louis stops in his tracks and bunches up his hands into fists. of course harry would open the door after he was almost about to leave. that fucker. he takes a few steps back before turning around to face a harry that he wishes he got to see the morning after he spent the night. he was dressed all in gray, sweatshirt and sweatpants and his harry a curly mess. he looked like he was the softest person alive. 

"sorry, i must have woken you up." 

"you came." he smiles softly, leaning against the door frame, watching louis walk back until he is in front of him. 

"you had dirty, dirty intentions, styles. i left and got a plane ticket in all of about twenty minutes." 

"well, i have my ways, don't i?" harry is smirking, he knew louis would come back to him. 

"you know, you could have come to england, visited me properly." 

"i had to bring you back to where it all began, it's more fun that way." 

"you're an absolute idiot!" louis shoves his hand against harry's chest playfully and shakes my head, "i can never trust you, huh?" 

harry just smiles and shakes his head. he looks at louis and takes his hand in his, pulling him into the studio apartment. 

"i want you to listen to the album, lou. c'mon." 

so louis lays down on the couch, laying his head in harry's lap as harry plays him the whole album. he closes his eyes and listens to every word that is sung and just takes it all in. he is so mesmerized by everything harry has written. he listens to the real audio of the songs he performed today, smiling at the thought that harry actually wrote down and wrote songs about louis. he didn't think that he was anything to harry up to this point, he thought he was just some fling that harry was interested in. nothing more but now, he knows every intention that harry has. 

the album comes to an end and louis slowly opens his eyes, looking up at harry and smiles widely. he reaches up and strokes his cheek with his hand softly and slowly. he leans up and presses a soft kiss to harry's lips. he rests his head back in harry's lap and grabs his hand, kissing the back of his hand. 

"that was amazing, haz, you're so talented."

"you're not mad that i wrote songs about you? and then sang them live because i'm a wuss and couldn't contact you?" he didn't know that this was making harry nervous. maybe harry had doubts about this working out. 

"i'm not mad at all, just a bit shock, of course. niall and zayn are never going to believe me. did i really have that affect on you, h?" 

harry is blushing like a mad man now and turns his face to hide his smile, shaking his head and then hiding his face in his hands. 

" i suppose you did, lou. you really got me good, utterly whipped. can't wait to sing all these songs about you in front of thousands." 

"how many songs did you write about me?" louis was curious, because he is extremely flattered. 

"an embarrassing amount, and most of them made the album. hidden underneath all the lyrics, deep down, they all came back to you. you're my muse." 

"you're ridiculous, harry. sounds very american of you.  _you're my muse._ " he mimics harry's low voice at the end and smiles playfully, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "but i love it, i love my american boy." 

harry just rolls his eyes and takes louis into his embrace, kissing all over his face and tickling his sides, just to hear his laugh. he could write a thousand songs about louis and plays them for everyone to hear. he'd do it any day at any time.

later that year, louis attended harry's madison square garden show and watched thousands of people sing back lyrics that harry held so close to his heart. all the words he had written about louis were sung directly to him. harry sang with so much passion and kept looking around the arena for louis. he told harry he would be there and couldn't wait to hear him sing these songs. when he played carolina and ever since new york, louis felt this ping in his heart that overwhelmed him and brought him happiness. he was head over heels over a boy who was too scared to confront louis about his feelings and decided to sing about it on national television.  _he's such an american_ , louis thought to himself,  _but he's my american boy._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rough ending. i couldn't find the best place to end it or it would have never ended.


End file.
